Honeymoon Avenue
by district12demigod
Summary: "You love me. I'm in love with you. There's a difference, Ron." Hermione, Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts, has found the love of her life, but Ron is not exactly on the same wavelength. Will a chance encounter with a blonde ferret change Hermione and convince her to love again? What if Ron realizes he's wrong? Dramione!
1. Red Hair, Crimson Pain

_Welcome! Please read, review, favorite, or follow! This is eventual Dramione :)_

 _Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. :(_

 _enjoy_

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly and her forehead creased in… what was it? It wasn't shock. She'd read the stories. The Daily Prophet had slapped Ron's face on every edition.

It wasn't confusion. She looked up at the disheveled redhead before her. He was beautiful. A tear slipped past her eyelid and dripped onto her pants. God knows it wasn't confusing. Of course others wanted him. But she didn't know he wanted them.

"Mione." She shook her head. Her loose brown waves fell in front of her face as she did so. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She wouldn't let it happen. She wouldn't let it happen, but it happened anyways.

The warm tears stained her cheeks as they flowed. "Mione." Ron put his hands on her shoulders. She could feel the calloused, strong hands that she loved. She had loved this boy, this man for so long. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ron." Her voice cracked. She wasn't angry. Disappointed, sad, and lonely, but not angry. Ron tentatively sat down next to her. "Mione, please. Talk to me." He ran his hands through his hair. She gave a small smile. The tears kept flowing. Her eyes shone with tears but she gave a little smirk.

"Ron, what's there to talk about?" Another tear fell. She looked up and sniffed. Then she laughed. It was a small laugh, more of a scoff. She let out a lot of air. "Ron Weasley, Chudley Cannons keeper. Handsome. Strong." Suddenly Hermione felt weak. Her voice grew quiet.

"Who wouldn't want you, Ron? I've heard what they say." She let out another gust of air and rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "I love you. I love you. I love you. But I can't have you the way I want. You can do better, Ron. I'm just a Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, after all."

Ron stared at her. "Mione, I can't do better than you. You're Hermione Granger for god's sake! You're amazing, you're beautiful, and I love you. I love the way you crinkle your nose when you smile. I love the way you smile. I love the sound of your laugh. I love the color of your hair." He put his hands on her face and moved to kiss her. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he moved closer, closing the wide gap between them. She couldn't let it happen again.

She moved back and held his hands tightly, before placing them back in his lap. "You love me. I'm in love with you. There's a difference, Ron. There's a reason you bring home other girls when I'm at Hogwarts. They're beautiful, I'm not. There's a reason I smell someone else on the bedsheets."

He looked at her and she could see the guilt seeping into his eyes. "Mione, I'm sorry. Mione, please. It just gets lonely without you and I.. Can't we just get back to the way it was?"

She smiled again. The tears had stopped flowing, but the pain was still fresh. "Which way, Ron? The way where I love you and you love me and ten other girls? We're going the wrong way. I'm releasing you Ron. I'm not mad, I swear. You deserve a chance to love someone else. Truly."

He stared at her. "I don't want to love anyone else." She raised her eyebrows. "Please. I don't want to hold you back." He looked down. "Hermione, no! I love you."

"I'm ending this either way. Admit it or don't. I'm giving both of us the chance to find someone." As she said the words, her heart hurt. After all, she had found her someone. She had planned her life. She had planned to get married, to carry his children.

"I love you, Mione." "I love you. You're still my best friend, besides for Harry." He smiled. He opened his arms and she leaned into them. She could smell his hair, feel his strong arms around her. Another tear fell.

* * *

 _Hello, fellow Dramione fans! Truly, thank you for reading my first chapter._

 _(I know it was short, but as the story builds, the chapters will get longer.) Don't worry, Draco will soon make an appearance. :)_

 _Please review, favorite, or follow! It really keeps me going._

 _Thank you :)_

 _district12demigod_


	2. A Flash of Blond

_Hello, my lovely readers. I hope you had a wonderful weekend. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. :)_

 _Remember, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, but the story, of course._

 _enjoy_

* * *

The cold air whipped Hermione's hair around in front of her face. Her messy ponytail did little to keep the hair out of her eyes. She wore Harry's old, purple, checkered shirt. It was big on her, but it was comforting.

Her nose, she was sure, was pink from the cold. Decembers in London were frigid. Hermione strolled down the streets of Muggle London. The familiar sight of the Big Ben and the London Eye rose above her.

She swallowed. It had been a week since she had left Ron. Pictures of her and Ron were splattered on every copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , and every other Wizarding newspaper. The photos were captioned with ridiculous sentences - "Hermione Granger, War Hero, Angrily Leaves Ron Weasley", "Hermione Granger Leaves Ron Weasley, Pregnant with his Child", and so on.

Hermione made an abrupt turn down a cramped alleyway and walked on the rough cobblestones, her feet feeling every bump in the small road. She thought about the latest headline, "Ron Weasley's New Lover". None other than a smiling Lavender Brown stood by Ron.

Hermione hadn't even had the effort to ponder why Lavender Brown was back with Ron, her Ron.

Hermione sniffed. Her eyes flooded with tears. She took a deep breath and blinked them away, despite the ache in her heart.

She had stayed at Harry's for the entire last week. Only Harry knew the pain she was going through. She put on a smile for everyone else, but Harry saw through that. Once he did, it was easier.

" _Hermione, come here." Harry opened his arms wide. Hermione smiled, but she knew Harry could see the tears in her eyes. "Hermione, come here." She shook her head. "Harry, I'm okay. I just-," she took a deep breath, "I just came here to tell you about what happened with Ron and I and catch up with you. How are things with Ginny, Harry?"_

" _Hermione. You're my best friend. You're my family. I've loved you since we were 11. I know everything about you. I know when my best friend is hurting." His green eyes bore into her brown ones. "No, no Harry-"_

 _He stepped forward and enveloped her in a gentle hug. Suddenly, Hermione felt limp. "Harry, Harry it hurts. It hurts so much. Harry, I love him." She sobbed. Harry whispered words in her ear and picked her up bridal style. They sat down on the couch, she leaned into Harry's chest, and she cried._

 _It could have been hours or days, and Hermione wouldn't have known. Harry and Hermione sat like that, for a long time. Eventually, the pain gave in to slumber._

Harry made breakfast for her every morning. Harry let her sleep on the couch. In return, she helped as much as she could around the flat. She cooked dinner for Ginny and Harry, she did the laundry, she did the dishes. She did it all Muggle style, to try to get her mind off of Ron.

Ginny was supportive as well. She let Hermione cry and laugh with her. Ginny spent every minute she was home tending to Hermione. Despite Ron being Ginny's brother, she was mad at him. She was mad at Ron for being a jerk. Ginny often asked why Hermione didn't feel angry. Hermione didn't know. She decided that it was there, bottled up under layers and layers of sadness.

Hermione was eternally grateful for her two best friends, but after the last edition of the _Daily Prophet_ two days ago, she'd had enough of the wizarding world. Plus, she decided that Ginny and Harry had deserved some alone time.

She still stayed at Harry's, but spent her days wandering throughout Muggle London. Hermione would have to return to Hogwarts in three days (Christmas holidays were coming to a close), so she decided to spend the rest of her wretched time on break in Muggle London, her first home.

The door jingled as Hermione stepped into the small, beautifully decorated café. The warm air hit her face and the smell of coffee awakened her senses. She breathed deeply and went to go order. "I'll have a small Darjeeling tea, extra sugar." She spoke softly. After paying, Hermione went to sit down.

Hermione pulled a book out of her cross body purse- Pride and Prejudice. Hermione settled down into her chair and breathed deeply. A waiter came over and delivered her tea. "Thank you." She gave a small smile and looked down. She was finally, finally ready to get over Ron. The pain, the sadness was getting old.

If he was hers, he would come back. Hermione remembered the old saying- If you love someone or something, let it go. If it comes back, it was yours. It's yours forever. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with. She breathed again and blinked.

Hermione could feel the gloom clouding her head clear a bit. She smiled. Things were going to get better. She was done being sad. She was done crying over something she hadn't lost. After all, Ron was still one of her best friends, right?

Hermione stirred her tea and was about to begin reading the book (for the tenth time), when the door opened. The bell jingled, and Hermione briefly looked up to see the newcomer. She caught a flash of blond hair, before she looked down again.

Her head snapped back up so quickly her neck cracked. She stiffened. She recognized that blond color. In front of her stood a tall, handsome man, with a strong jawline and pearly white teeth. In front of her stood a ferret. In front of her stood a wizard. In front of her stood Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't see her. Perhaps she blended in with the surroundings, with what wearing Harry's shirt and a old pair of jeans. Her messy hair surely didn't help it, either.

He walked past her and stood in front of the cashier. He began to order as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Hermione could have laughed. What was a Malfoy doing in Muggle London, and a Muggle café at that?

Malfoy turned around to sit down, but before he could, his ice gray eyes settled on Hermione. Guess he had finally noticed her. She could see his slender fingers tighten. Hermione tensed.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Let me just start by saying, Lavender lives. I know, I know. It's not canon. If any of you have a better idea, review and I'll see if I can change it._

 _Thank you to all of you that have followed, favorited, or reviewed. It truly keeps me going. I am very grateful!_

 _Those of you that have followed or favorited, please review! I would love to hear what you think. Even if it's just a :), please review._

 _Next chapter on Monday! Please favorite, follow, or review!_

 _district12demigod_


	3. Red, Hot Anger

_Hello, my lovely readers. I know it's not Monday, but I had a bit of extra time :) So here's the next chapter. Thank you, all of you that have followed, favorited, or reviewed!_

 _enjoy_

* * *

The tension between Malfoy and Hermione could have been cut with a knife. She stared at him, her mind racing. Malfoy held the stare, refusing to back down. His eyes had a dangerous gleam, and Hermione was unsure of what he was about to do.

Hermione was thankful the only other man in the small café had left as Draco had entered. The barista had gone inside, into the kitchen, and closed the door. They were completely alone.

Her hand slipped inside her bag. Holding the stare, she rummaged for her wand. She slowly pulled it out and hid it underneath the table. Malfoy stepped closer. She tightened her fingers on the wand as her mind swirled.

Wasn't he still on parole? Hermione had attended Malfoy's trial. The court sentenced Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban. But Harry had spoken on behalf of Draco and his mother. He had pleaded with the Minister of Magic. Harry managed to keep Draco and Narcissa safe from Azkaban.

Ron never understood why Harry did it, but Hermione did. Despite all the taunting and the harassment and the cruelty Draco Malfoy had condemned Hermione, Harry, and Ron to, Harry and Hermione understood Draco wasn't evil. It was never his fault. He was raised that way.

Hermione's thoughts focused back on the man before her. He had stepped closer again. Malfoy took large, slow steps until he was inches from her nose. Hermione's breath hitched. She could smell the cologne on his shirt.

Hermione fully expected to be repulsed, but instead, she felt herself leaning forward in her chair.

"Granger." She was taken aback. His voice had changed as well. No longer the snarky tone that had taunted her, his voice was like smooth, dark chocolate. She felt, almost, allured by the voice.

His mouth curled into a sneer and suddenly, those thoughts vanished. This was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy who made her life miserable. Draco Malfoy who made her feel as if she wasn't good enough.

She gave him a hard stare. "Ferret." Malfoy's mouth distorted. Instead of sneering, now, he smirked. "I heard about you and the little Weasel. Heard he's been sleeping with other women. Makes sense. I don't know who'd want to sleep with you."

Suddenly, the sadness was all gone and it was replaced by red, hot anger. Hermione scowled. "Shut your bloody mouth, Malfoy. You have no right to judge me. You have no right to judge my life."

Malfoy let out a mirthless chuckle. "What are you going to do about it?" Hermione could feel the anger rising. She wouldn't let it get to her. Hermione took a deep breath and stared him down.

Malfoy leaned in closer. "Mud. Blood." He sneered at her.

And then the anger spilled over.

She stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "I said, SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH, MALFOY." Hermione raised a trembling hand and pointed her wand at him. She knew it was unethical, pulling a wand on him when he couldn't. But it felt so good. It was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"Don't have a wand, Malfoy?" She taunted him. She knew it was childish, but she didn't care. Malfoy smugly smiled and pulled out a wand. Hermione's smirk fell.

There they stood, two grown wizards, pointing wands at one another. "Bet you didn't expect that. For the brightest witch of her age, you sure aren't bright. I was given back my wand two months ago, sweetheart."

Hermione jabbed her wand at him. He stepped back. "Why are you here, Malfoy?" He didn't respond. "Malfoy. Why are you here?" He smirked, but remained silent. "I'm not kidding, Malfoy. Do you understand me?" Her voice was rising. "BLOODY HELL, MALFOY. I'M NOT KIDDING!"

Malfoy put his hands up. "I'm on parole for another two years. I'm not allowed to leave the house. I am, however, allowed to spend two hours a day in Muggle London. It's all part of this ridiculous cooperation thing the Ministry wants."

Hermione looked down and noticed the metal bracelet, almost like a shackle, around Malfoy's leg. Understanding dawned and for some odd reason, she felt a bit sorry for him. He probably never got to talk to anyone. She slowly lowered her wand.

Malfoy looked almost embarrassed to be forced into speaking to her and so, he sneered once again. "Don't look at me with pity. Look at yourself. You're a lousy Hogwarts professor. The Weasel is cheating on you. You're ugly. You're a Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes flashed. That was the last straw. "I don't know why I have to stay near this disgusting Muggles. And just when it was starting to become bearable, I run into a Mudblood-"

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP. YOU'RE DISGUSTING. YOU'RE A DISGUSTING DEATH EATER. GO TO HELL, MALFOY. GO TO HELL!"

Hermione quickly picked up her things and stormed off, but before she could leave, she turned around. "You're such a pathetic man, I almost feel bad for you." The bell jingled and she left. The cold air hit her face but she walked briskly down the cobblestones.

She faintly heard the door open, but she continued walking. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. They got faster and louder. Hermione didn't look behind, but continued to walk. She broke out in a light run, but it wasn't enough.

A harsh hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What the HELL do you mean, Granger? Sorry for me? SORRY FOR ME? And you have NO RIGHT to call me a DEATH EATER!" By this point, he was yelling. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

Hermione's shock quickly dissolved into anger. His tight grip on her arm began to hurt. She held his hand and pulled it off. "GET AWAY FROM ME. ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU HAVE NO COURAGE. YOU ARE NOT BRAVE. ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE WEAK. AND ALL I KNOW IS THAT AFTER EVERYTHING, AFTER ALL HARRY HAS DONE FOR YOU, YOU HAVE STILL MADE NO EFFORT TO CHANGE. " Her voice quieted. "All I know is that you're ungrateful. All I know is that you'll never, ever change."

Hermione trembled and she was shaking, but the words flowing out of her were powerful. Her words were not trembling.

"You have been given a chance. Make something of yourself. You can't change how you were raised. But you can change how you are. Show me, show everyone that you are good. Show them you can change. Show everyone that you're not a Death Eater."

Draco pulled back and an unfamiliar look passed over his face. Hermione whipped around and walked down the alleyway. Before she turned onto the street, she looked back. Draco Malfoy stood motionless, a small speck in the background.

* * *

By the time Hermione arrived at Harry's home, it was well past seven. The sun had set at five, with it being winter. She had spent the rest of the day, pondering over her encounter with Draco and reading her book in various cafés in Muggle London. She also spent a bit of time in bookstores.

Hermione tiredly jammed the key into the lock and turned it. It had been a long crazy day. As she stepped in, she saw Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch, rather formally. Harry jumped up, but before he could say anything, someone else spoke. "Mione."

Hermione recognized the voice. Her eyes swept the room until they landed on a very disheveled redhead. He looked, well, horrible. Bags under his eyes, tired face.

Hermione searched inside of herself for her feelings. This time was different. This time, she didn't feel sad. She didn't feel like to cry. Malfoy was right.

All the anger that had risen when she had encountered Malfoy surfaced once more.

Hermione slammed the door behind her. Her eyes flashed dangerously. She pulled out her wand in one swift motion and immediately pointed it at the redhead.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

* * *

 _I know, I know! Draco is finally here! I hope you enjoyed it._

 _First of all, thanks to those who reviewed. It truly helps me out and encourages me. It tells me what to fix. I have tried to make Hermione a bit more in character :)_

 _Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed! It keeps me going._

 _Please favorite, follow, or review! I love, love, love reading your reviews! I love to read what you think._

 _Until next Monday, this is district12demigod, signing off. :)_

 _district12demigod_


End file.
